


Jealousy With a Halo

by EclecticMuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Smut, humor and smut, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/pseuds/EclecticMuse
Summary: Fitz gets jealous of all that Jemma is doing to make herself indispensable to their new Director. When asked about it, the wrong thing slips out and the results... are not quite what he expected. Canon, set just before the events of season 4.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	Jealousy With a Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for anon on Tumblr, who submitted the smut prompt "I'm not jealous... it's just, you're mine!" I decided to go with season 4 Fitz getting jealous of Jemma talking to Mace, and here we are. I fear this may not be my best effort, so any mistakes are mine all mine, but anon, I hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy!

She was doing it again.

Fitz looked up from the VR goggles he was working on to see Jemma standing across the lab with their new Director—Mace, his name was, it was still very strange referring to someone besides Coulson as Director—showing off something or other on one of the lab’s many monitor displays. It wasn’t the fact that she was showing off to their boss that bothered him; no, he expected her to do that. They needed to impress the Director with the projects, after all. It was just _how_ she was showing off.

Smiles. Lots of them. Leaning in close, touching his arm. _Giggling_. Fitz hadn’t seen Jemma act like this around a man since SciOps. It was rather on the nose. And a little hurtful, too. She never acted like this with him. (Did he _want_ her to act like this with him?) He knew she was just trying to ingratiate herself to their new boss to ensure their team-within-the-organization could remain a team, but… did she have to come on to him so strong??

Fitz snuck another look. Mace seemed to be eating it up, smiling as Jemma explained the analyses running on the monitor in front of them, his eyes darting over to her every so often. Was he—was he _looking at her chest_?! Fitz only just held himself back from making an angry noise and turned his attention back to the VR goggles. But his focus was shot. All he could think about was Jemma batting her eyelashes at Mace and the other man ogling her breasts beneath her blouse.

It rankled him. Surely he could be allowed a little insecurity? His relationship with Jemma was still new, and they were still exploring what it meant to be together as a couple after so many years of friendship. Was all of this flirting considered acceptable for a woman in a romantic relationship to do? He didn’t really have any experience to draw off of. But he was pretty sure that women with a steady boyfriend weren’t supposed to fling themselves at other men, even if they were doing so to climb the corporate ladder for the sake of security. Surely Jemma could make herself useful to Mace in other ways.

Fitz grumbled as he twisted a screw on the goggles just a little too tightly. Everyone at the Playground knew he and Jemma were together. What were they thinking, seeing Jemma be so, well, familiar with the Director.

It nagged at him for the rest of the day, long after Mace had left the lab and long after Jemma had settled back in to her own work. It lasted through dinner, all the way to the evening when he and Jemma settled into the bunk they now shared. And Jemma noticed.

“What’s got you so grumpy?” she asked as she came out of their ensuite, pajamas on and her face scrubbed free of makeup. “You’ve had a frown on your face all day.”

Fitz was not sure he wanted to get into the particulars of this. “Eh… it’s nothing,” he mumbled.

Jemma didn’t look convinced. “It doesn’t look like nothing,” she persisted. “I’ve wanted to ask you about it all day, but I’ve just been so busy.”

Fitz harrumphed before he could think better of it. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Now Jemma was frowning. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Fitz hedged for a second before throwing caution to the wind. He _was_ grumpy, and he thought his girlfriend was going a bit overboard sucking up to their new boss. She’d never treated him like that. He felt justified in sulking a bit. “I saw you and Mace in the lab,” he muttered, crossing his ankles on the bed and looking down at his lap. “You looked pretty cozy.”

Jemma’s jaw dropped. “Cozy—what do you mean—I was just—” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fitz, are you _jealous_?”

He crossed his arms and looked away from her so she wouldn’t see the way his cheeks flushed. “I’m—I’m not _jealous_ ,” he said defensively, not wanting to look like a total arse. How could he put it? “It’s just—well—you’re _mine_.”

Jemma’s expression dropped down into a steely mask, one eyebrow arching up. “Oh, I am?” she asked flatly.

Oh. Oh shit. He’d fucked up. That wasn’t how he’d wanted to put it, but the words had just slipped away from him. Not for the first time, he cursed his brain injury and the way it scrambled things in his head sometimes. “Uh—I mean,” he stammered, his head snapping up to look at her with wide eyes, “it’s just—we, we agreed to enter into a monogamous relationship, yeah?” When Jemma just kept staring at him, he added, “And—um—well, most of the time I think it would be considered pretty poor form if you are in a monogamous relationship to, um, hit on someone else who is not your significant other? All the time? Even if it is for the sake of one’s team?”

His voice trailed up in pitch at the end, aware that he was bungling things terribly and possibly pissing Jemma off even further. She continued to stare at him for a moment, one hand on her hip, until she sighed. “You feel left out, don’t you,” she said. It was a statement, not a question.

Fitz didn’t know the correct answer to that—which one wouldn’t leave him in the doghouse, or sleeping on the floor. He winced and reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “Um… yes,” he replied quietly at length, looking down at his lap again. “You’ve never done any of that with me.”

“You know I’m just trying to make myself indispensable to Director Mace, don’t you?” Jemma’s voice was a little softer now, but he didn’t think he was out of the woods yet. “I have to get him to trust me. The more he relies on me and values my input, the more I can assure the safety of our team. You understand that, right?”

“Of course I do,” he said, “but do you have to be so—so— _much_ about it?” He chanced a look back up at her. She had a small frown on her face again, but she didn’t quite look like she wanted to chuck him out on his arse anymore. He inhaled. “All of the smiling and the touching and the giggling… it’s a lot. I wouldn’t blame any of the lab techs if they thought you’d had enough of me and decided to upgrade.”

“ _Upgrade_?” Jemma barked out a short laugh. “The Director may be tall and fit but he’s not what I look for in a man. That tends to be a little shorter, with capable hands and a bigger brain.” The corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile.

But Fitz couldn’t resist wallowing in his hurt feelings a little more. “I wouldn’t know it,” he mumbled.

Jemma sighed again. “So you _are_ jealous.” After a pause of silence that she evidently took for confirmation on his part, she said, “I didn’t think you wanted that sort of attention from me.”

He scoffed. “Jemma, _all_ men want attention from their girlfriends.”   
  
She shook her head and took a step toward him. “No, I meant that particular _sort_ of attention. The flighty flirting, the nonsense… it’s all an act. I didn’t think it was your style. I thought you’d laugh at it.”

He looked up at her from beneath his lashes. “I wouldn’t laugh,” he said quietly. “Much.”

Jemma watched him for a moment. Then she surprised him by stepping forward and climbing onto the bed, crawling forward so she could straddle his lap. Fitz’s eyes widened as his hands automatically went to her waist to steady her, his body reacting predictably to such an act. “Uh—Jemma, Jemma, what are you doing?” he asked as she looped her arms around his neck and leaned in to plant kisses on his cheek.

“I’m giving you attention,” she replied simply.

“Well—not that I don’t appreciate it—because believe me, I _do_ —but two minutes ago I thought you were going to kick me out to sleep on the couch in the lounge. What?”

Jemma sat back a bit and smiled. “You’ve given me a challenge,” she said, and kissed the tip of his nose. “And you know I don’t like to back down from those.”

“Er, no.” Fitz swallowed heavily. He was already rock-hard and if Jemma shifted just so he could grind up into her. “You’ve always had a competitive spirit. What challenge?”

Her smile widened. “You’re right, we did enter into a contract of sorts when we began our romantic relationship. And I _have_ been laying it on rather strong with Director Mace. I would be remiss if I let my boyfriend think I wanted someone else more than him.”

Fitz gave her a hesitant smile. “So… you’re not angry with me? For saying you’re, um, mine?”

Jemma’s smile stayed in place. “Oh, I am. And we’re going to talk about that, later. But right now I’ve got a grumpy boyfriend to set straight.” And she leaned in to kiss him, hard and firm.

Fitz wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He made a low noise in the back of his throat as he returned her kiss in equal measure, his fingers digging into her waist to pull her closer. Jemma responded by tilting her face to slant his mouth open and deepen the kiss, and he moaned again at the slide of her tongue against his, hot and soft.

If this was his punishment for being too possessive of his girlfriend, maybe he’d have to try it again.

Okay, maybe not, but he was absolutely _not_ complaining right now.

Jemma shifted on his lap, sliding a little closer to him, and the change put her core right over his achingly hard cock. He could feel her heat through the thin material of their pajamas, and he couldn’t help but flex his hips up into her as best he could given his position. She made the sweetest sound as she gasped against his mouth and immediately rolled her hips down into him, dragging herself over his length. Pleasure flared between them as they both groaned in concert, and Fitz clutched Jemma tighter.

She began a rhythm as she broke their kiss to press her lips to his cheek, his jaw, his neck—slow and deliberate, rubbing herself along his cock and making soft, quiet noises of pleasure as she did so. It was all Fitz could do not to flip her over on the mattress and rut wildly into her, but she entranced him like this: in control and taking what she wanted. It made her unbearably attractive to him, and he wanted more.

“Christ, Jemma,” he mumbled as she sucked hard at his pulse point and rolled her hips again, her core catching over the head of his cock. The contact made him hiss as pleasure shot up his spine, hot and bright, and he clenched his fingers into her hips to guide her into repeating the motion. She moaned against his neck and he dropped his head back against the headboard.

“If you keep this up,” he panted, “I’m gonna blow.”

Jemma rubbed herself over him once more, even slower and harder than before, and Fitz could _feel_ her smile. “Maybe that’s the point,” she murmured, and licked up the exposed tendon in his neck.

He made a strangled noise and fumbled to slip his fingers beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts, getting his hands on the smooth skin of her hips and arse even as she continued to move above him. Maybe this _was_ a punishment and she was going to make him come in his pants. “Jemma,” he whined. “ _Please_.” 

She pulled away from him, and he had one second to mourn her loss before her hands were reaching to tug at the hem of his t-shirt. Oh. _That_ he could accept. He sat up straighter and gave her a smile before raising his arms to let her pull the tee off over his head and drop it to the floor. Then, before she could do anything else, he leaned in to kiss her again and his fingers went to the buttons of her top.

It only took a minute for it to join his shirt on the floor; then he slid his hands down to palm her breasts, a thrill skittering through his veins when he felt her nipples pebble against his hands. Jemma moaned softly into his mouth, then pushed at his shoulders.

“You,” she said breathlessly. “This is for _you_.”

“I thought it could be mutually beneficial,” he replied, leaning in to slide his mouth down her neck as he gently kneaded her breasts.

She moaned again, going pliant in his hands for all of a minute before pushing at his shoulders again. “You,” she repeated, taking his face in her hands and pulling him into a searing kiss. Fitz’s mind blanked out, forgetting everything except the insistent press of her lips and the heated stroke of her tongue, until he felt her hands reach down to fumble at the drawstring of his pajama pants.

“Off,” she muttered against his lips. “ _Off._ I want you.”

Hot lust shot straight through him, and Fitz couldn’t comply fast enough. “Um—bit of a problem there,” he replied, his hands going to her hips again. “Stand up.”

It took some fumbling, but he got Jemma off of him and standing next to the bed while he swung his legs off the side of the mattress. Both of them wasted no time in pushing the rest of their clothing off their hips and down to the floor. The second he was fully stripped Jemma was straddling him again, sliding forward in his lap until their chests pressed together and he felt her slick folds brush against the shaft of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered with feeling as Jemma breathed a similar note of pleasure, his hands going to her hips again. “Jemma—”

He didn’t have to beg again. Jemma gave him a quick, hard kiss before reaching down to take him in her hand—his cock jumped in her fist, he was so primed for her touch—and guided him to her entrance. He had one second to be thankful that she had an IUD now and they didn’t have to stop to fumble for a condom anymore before she sank down onto him, and the tight, wet heat of her surrounding him rendered him nearly senseless

“ _Jemma_ ,” he moaned again, wanting to revel in the feeling of her, but she was already moving, setting a new rhythm that was quickly driving him out of his mind. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her chest as sensation overwhelmed him. “Jemma, Jemma,” he chanted. “God yes, just like that.”

She rocked her hips into him harder. “Do you think I would do this with the Director?”

He choked on a moan. “N-no. _No_. Christ, Jemma, no.”

She was breathing heavily, her breasts swaying as she rode him. “Good. Because— _Fitz_ —I might flirt—but _you_ are always—”

He cut her off by wrapping his lips around one of her nipples and sucking hard. Her loud moan was all he wanted; he didn’t need to hear the rest of that sentence. He knew, he really did. After everything, he did. Maybe today he just needed a reminder.

They fell into moving together, faster and faster, Fitz bracing a hand back on the mattress so he could thrust up to meet Jemma’s hips every time she sank back down onto him. He felt like he could get drunk on the sound of her moans and gasps, the feeling of her muscles clenching around him on every thrust sending heat and sharp, bright pleasure coursing through his veins until he was practically shaking with the effort of holding back. He could feel his balls drawing up tight against him, signalling his impending release, but he couldn’t let go yet. 

“Jemma,” he managed around a mouthful of her breast, “please tell me you’re close—”

“So close,” she gasped, tightening her arms around his neck. “Almost— _so_ close.”

He took up swirling his tongue around her nipple again, goading her on as much as he could, and reached around with his free hand to seek out her clit. He rubbed tight circles into it with his thumb once he found it, just the way he knew Jemma liked, and it only took a few more rolls of her hips before she broke apart above him, crying out as her movements turned disjointed as her orgasm crashed over her.

Fitz released her breast with a _pop_ and buried his face in her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her again to hold her through her release and letting himself give in to the pleasure she’d stoked in him. “Fuck, Jemma,” he groaned, “you’re so beautiful, so… _fuck_ —”

He came with a shout, driving up into her one more time before going still, nearly collapsing backward onto the bed, completely spent. Jemma kept rolling her hips to nurse him through his release, gently now, and he shifted to wrap both his arms around her as he turned his face into her neck, lost in the afterglow.

Eventually he became aware of her running her fingers through his hair, her other arm wrapped loosely around his shoulder, her chest rising and falling as she regained her breath. He could hear her heartbeat beneath his ear, still thumping a little wildly, and smiled to himself. “You’re brilliant, you know that?” he murmured, eyes still closed. “Absolutely brilliant.”

He felt it when she laughed, soft and quiet, and only opened his eyes when she pulled away, just enough to be able to look down at him. “Now,” she said with a gentle smile, “about what you said—”

His mood crashed. “Now?” he bleated. “You want to talk about that _now_? Can’t you give a man five minutes—”

Jemma held up a finger and he went silent. Then she slipped off of him—he immediately missed her warmth—and he watched as she turned and went silently into their ensuite. He watched the curve of her arse disappear through the door, then flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh. Now he was in for it. A bloody good orgasm and now she was going to read him the riot act.

“Oh, don’t look so pitiful,” she said a minute later when she returned. “Come here.” She came around the far side of the bed and crawled beneath the sheets, patting the mattress next to her to invite him to join her. He did, albeit somewhat warily, but managed to relax some when she took her customary spot curled up against his side with her head pillowed on his shoulder.

“Now,” she said again once she was comfortable, “about this ‘you’re mine’ nonsense—”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Fitz said quickly. “I just meant… we’re together. It’s understood. Yeah? I worded it badly.”

“Yes, you did.” 

There was some humor in Jemma’s tone, which he took comfort from. “And, just… words still jumble for me, sometimes.”

She pressed a kiss to his chest and hugged herself closer to him. “I know. Just as long as you understand that I’m your girlfriend, not a possession.”

He shook his head. “No, no. Of course not.” In turn, he dropped a soft kiss on her hairline. “Never meant to give you that idea.”

“Good.” She squeezed her hand over his waist. “And, just so you know, the next time you get jealous you can just tell me what’s bothering you, instead of sulking about it all day.”

Fitz grumbled, but there was very little heat behind it. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’ll try not to be such an arse about it.”

Because he was pretty sure the next time he saw Jemma flirting with Director Mace, all he would be able to think about would be Jemma riding him into oblivion, and that would have a rather different effect on him than plain jealousy would. An effect that would involve him grabbing Jemma the next moment she was free and dragging her back to their bunk for a reminder of how much _he_ was, in fact, _hers_ as soon as was humanly possible.

It was impossible not to smile, thinking about that.


End file.
